The Return of Ash Phantom
by Brit98
Summary: He returns and back for vengeance. She's hurt and needs help. But can Ash get help from our favorite trio? Sequel to New Allies. Read original to understand better. Rating subject to change. Gets better as it goes. Read, Review, and Share! FINISHED!
1. Hurt

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 1

Hurt

Ash's POV

It hurt; bad. As soon as I get my hands on him, he's going to die. Well... More than he already is. I just have to get to my destination first. Find the people who can help; who would help. They would help, wouldn't they?

I clutched my side, It didn't hurt as much as before, but it still hurt badly. One of the worst pains I've felt in a long time. The cold air helped a but, but not enough. My vision kept blurring while I flew. I almost flew into a few build boards.

I'm getting weaker. I can feel it. And I can't see straight enough to tell if I'm there yet. I hope I get there soon. I don't know how long I can hold out.

I wished it was long enough for me to get on the ground, but wishes don't always come true, because I blacked out.

**I'M BACK! Did you miss me? Yehh I said this would be up later, but I just HAD to put it up now! The suspense was killing me! And I'm the writer! This chapter is short, but I'm starting out the sequel that way. If I don't have my expectations high, I won't be let down. If you don't know who Ash is, or are completely confused by this story, go read the original, New Allies. For those of you who actually read all of this rambling in bold, the answer to the first question, is yes! Before I go, make sure you check out Issamel's stories! Alright, I'm done...  
~Brit~**


	2. Silence

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 2

Silence

Danny's POV

Sam, Tucker, and I were walking downtown after we finished patrolling. We were talking about what we mostly talk about now: how quiet Amity Park has gotten. "I'm telling you; ghost wise, we haven't seen anything!" I said to my friends, "I think they're planning something."  
"Well," Tucker told, "We have seen one ghost."  
"Box Ghost doesn't count." Sam said.

I was glad that I didn't have to deal with any ghosts, but I was also cautious. The last time they were all quiet, they teamed up and tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Tucker's PDA and Sam's vegetarian thing, Skulker would've chopped me up and the Lunch Lady would've served me for dinner. I could still hear Skulker's words, "We're having ghost-child stew..."

As we were walking, something hit the back of my shirt, soaking me from head to tow.. I tuned around to see just Dash and his friends with a hose picking on me again. At least Amity Park wasn't quiet. Then I'd really be scared.

We were all quiet, thinking about what might happen. I figured an idea would just hit me. I never thought that it'd come from the sky, or that it'd be a person.

**Well... The chapters will get longer. I should've smushed these 2 chapters into one. Oh well.**


	3. Nightmare

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 3

Nightmare

Danny's POV

"Oof." I said, falling down on my stomach from the inpact,  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked, grabbing my hand. Tucker picked up the thing that fell on me and gasped. "No way..." he said. Sam helped me up and looked at Tucker, "What?" She asked,  
"You guys need to see this-er-her."  
"Her?" I asked, walking over to Tucker, "Someone fell on me? Who in the world would be..." My mouth fell open. It wasn't just any human, it was the one and only Ash Phantom.

* * *

Sam's POV

"But," Tucker stammered, "I thought she moved!" Ash jerked a little as a bright ring formed around her midsection and transformed her back into Ash Conrad, showing her ripped jeans and torn T-Shirt. She wasn't wearing her hat or hoodie which was unusual. She only took her hoodie off when she was in a fight, but never her hat.

"Guys," I said, "She's hurt. From the looks of it, she was in a fight, but not with a human. Danny and Tucker just looked at me. Danny looked petrified, "Y-you mean..." He couldn't finish and he stopped breathing. Tucker noticed too, "Danny! Breath!" He commanded, while situating his hands under Ash's arms.

Danny took a breath. "Your dream might not come true," I told him. _At least I hope it doesn't._ "I heard that." He said. I had forgotten that he could read minds and was immediately embarrassed, "Sorry."

I remember the day he woke up, screaming from the nightmare.

FLASHBACK **(Danny's nightmare in his POV)**

_A menacing laugh was heard. "Who's there?" I screamed. It was silent. "Who's there?" I repeated,_  
_"Why Daniel, my boy, don't you reconise my laugh? You've heard it well enough before." Vlad said as he stepped out of the shadows._  
_"Vlad. How'd you get out of Clockwork's Relm?"_  
_"Easy. I just had to break a few chrome walls._

_I heard a crash as I looked over to see Ash coming through the wall with the Specter Speeder. She hopped out - in ghost form - followed by Sam and Tucker. "Mr. and Mrs. Conrad!" Sam and Tucker screamed, running to them. They were chained to a wall. "Samantha? Tucker?" Mrs. Conrad asked, confused, "What are you doing here?"_

_Someone I didn't know stepped out of the Specter Speeder, "Skyler? !" Mr. Conrad asked, "What on Earth are YOU doing here? How'd you get here from Indiana?"_  
_"I drove," He answered, "how'd you get here?"_  
_"Some metal, high tech ghost with flaming green hair, and some vampire like ghost brought us here. Where's my daughter?"_  
_"Uh, let's get you out of these chains." Skyler answered, avoiding the question._

_Sam and Skyler went to work on picking the locks. "Let them go!" I said to Vlad. Ash walked up to me as Vlad looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "No can do. You see, I no longer love your mother..."_  
_"There's gotta be a catch. He's probably trying to throw us off." Ash whispered to me,_  
_"Yeah, I've never known him to give up on my mom," I replied._  
_"Will you two shut up and listen?" Vlad screamed at us. We quit talking, but Ash looked like she was about to strangle the guy. She had every right to. "Like I said, I don't live your mother anymore, Daniel," He then looked at Ash, "I like yours."_  
_"There's the catch. Wait, what? !" Ew!" I almost puked. That was just plain wrong. "What? She's both single and beautiful."_  
_"Wait, your mom's single?" I asked Ash,_  
_"She will be. Once the divorce finalizes, but that's just..." She searched for the right word, "Atrocious! She's like 30 and your what; 60?"_  
_"I'm 47 but that's besides the point. You either join me and live with me and your mother, or you can go against me. Either way, for everything you've done, your father dies."_

_This was going to get ugly and I knew it. I stepped back, but when I did, I backed up into someone and I heard a clang._ Oh no. _"Hello whelp. Remember me?" I spun around to come face to face with Skulker. I sighed. I really didn't want to have to fight him. I wanted to get Ash's parents, kill Vlad, and get out of there. Skulker picked me up and shocked me. I screamed and he stopped, laughing. "I don't want to hurt you Skulker, but if I must, I will," I said, which made him laugh even harder._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vlad attacking Ash. I kicked Skulker and he dropped me. I took off running towards Ash and Vlad, but some weird green cube thing that Skulker threw, captured me. I could see everything that I didn't want to. Vlad almost completely destroyed Ash. I could see her struggling to hold on and beat him. She wouldn't let Vlad get her parents even if she had to die. She loved her dad too much for him to get destroyed by Vlad._

_I heard something power up as I saw Skulker holding his ecto-ray that was built into his arm, pointed at Ash's parents, Skyler, Tucker, and Sam. Ash noticed it too because she gasped as she saw Skulker. "No!" She screamed as Skulker shot. I couldn't see anything. Everything got so cloudy and dusty. All I knew was that if that blast hit them, they were dead. All of them, including Sam._

* * *

**Well... Hm... I don't know what to say really. I'm also making a side project. Another Danny Phantom fanfic called "The Forgotten." If you could read, review, and share, that'd be awesome. Anyone ever notice that the chapters that have flashbacks are one of the longest ones? I don't have anything else to say, so bye!  
~Brit~**


	4. The Glow

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 4

The Glow

**Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers and soon to be mothers!**

Danny's POV

We half carried, half dragged Ash back to my house. I was very cautious and on the look out for both ghosts and humans. I'd be weird for people to see us caring someone to my house.

We got in my house undetected. "Hello?" I called. No answer. "They must be gone." I said as we walked up the stairs. We got upstairs and into the guest room when Sam spoke up, "Why didn't you just fly us here?" I face-palmed myself and started blushing. "I guess I just forgot."

Sam left to go find the first aid kit while Tucker and I put Ash on the bed. "So..." He said after a little awkward silence. I shrugged. There was really nothing to talk about. We were all still in shock about Ash being back.

Sam came back with the kit and kicked us out of the room. She didn't like to do her first aid with people watching. Something about privacy for both her and the person getting help.

Tucker and I went back into my room and just sat there, not really saying anything. I was too busy thinking about my dream.

* * *

Sam's POV

I was just about to put the medicine on Ash's side. I had already put some on the rest of her cuts. She kept floating in and out of consciousness. "No..." She kept mumbling. I wonder what has happened to her. She just left not even two months ago.

I got the medicine and bandages ready. When I saw the wound, I almoset puked. It takes a lot for me to feel this way, but I couldn't stop looking. It wasn't the fact that it was gross, but the fact that it was glowing. I've only seen that once; on Danny.

* * *

3rd Person

Sam finished dressing the wound and walked out of the guest room to let Ash rest. She walked down the hallway and into the familiar environment of Danny's room. Sam sat down on Danny's bed as Tucker and Danny just looked at her. "She's going to be alright," Sam told them. Tucker and Danny sighed in relief. "I was thinking, while I was dressing her wounds, remember when one of yours was glowing? What was that?" Danny gave her a look then explained,  
"I figured out that the glow was like adrenaline. It's part of the healing process. The cut only glows when it's really serious."

**Duh duh duuuhhhh... Anyone know where I'm going with this? Sorry for not updating sooner. School's out in 12 days so it's been hectic. I shouldn't be on right now though, seeing it's Mother's Day, but I got a chance to get on for a few minutes and I figured I've kept you long enough.**


	5. Vlad's Back

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 5

Vlad's Back

Ash's POV

_It was getting dark. Mom was on her way to pick me up from Dad's. I was hanging out with Skuler in my old tree house out bac. Austin was grounded and Dad was working on reconstructing the portal. "I'm so bored," Skyler complained,  
"Me too," I replied. We were laying on the floor, looking at the setting sun through the ceiling that opened up. "What do you wana do?" I asked. Skyler shrugged,  
"Video games?" he suggested,  
"Na," I replied, "we did that yesterday,"  
"Football?"  
"Tuesday,"  
"Baseball?"  
"Wednesday, and Austin got grounded."  
"Practice?"  
"Earlier today,"  
"Oh yeah." We were silent, "I don't know, there's really nothing to do when Austin's grounded. He get's yelled at, we laugh, it's the circle of life."_

_We heard my mom's car door slam shut the the front door creak open. "Missy," My dad complemented, "You're looking lovely today."  
"Quit the flattery," My mom snapped, "I told you that it was over."_

_Skyler face-palmed himself, "Sorry you have to live like this." I shrugged.  
"I'm use to it. Whis it would stop, but use to it. It'll be fine, sooner or later,"  
"Either way, you shouldn't have to live like this, always hearing your parents fighting."_

_We got up, closed the roof and got down from the tree house when my ghost sense went off. "I'm goin'..." I stopped as soon as I saw my parents looking at me. "Goin'... to get my stuff..." I thought quickly.  
"Uh, I'll help," Skyler said, following me into my dad's house._

_I grabbed my backpack and looked at Skyler, "What am I supposed to do? I can't go ghost in front of them!"  
"I don't know. Let's hope it's a small ghost like the Box Ghost,"  
"It's not. I have a feeling it's going to be bad."_

_We turned to walk out __when the whole front wall was blown in. I shot a hole through it so we wouldn't get hit, but one part of the wall cut my side; deep. It hurt really bad, but I wouldn't let that stop me right now. "Mom? Dad?" I called, pressing a hand against my now bleeding side. It was really dusty, but I could just make out a faint orange glow. _No, he's not going to win

_I shot out an ecto-ray at the glow and I heard the ghost cry out in both surprise and frustration. "Vlad_."

_I was about to transform, but Vlad came through the dust with my parents, "tsk-tsk, if only you could help." he said. I scowled. If my parents weren't there, I'd burn him to ashes. "Let them go Plasmius. Now!" I demanded. Vlad just laughed then spoke to someone in the hazy cloud of dust, "You take care of the brat, I'll take care of her parents. Goodbye Miss Phantom."_

_Skulker stepped up and held a gun up to me, "And good riddens!" he shot as I saw Vlad fly away with my parents. _"No!" I screamed, sitting straight up in bed.


	6. Tears and News

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 6

Tears and News

Danny's POV

We all jumped when we heard the scream. Both in place and up to our feet. Sam was the first one out of the room. Tucker and I were close behind. We ran down the hall as fast as our legs would go, and I have to say, if we were being clocked, Sam would've set a world record. She got to the guest room way before up. Tucker and I got to the room panting. "What's... Wrong?" I asked, hands on my knees, looking at the ground and trying to catch my breath. Instead of an answer, we heard crying. I looked up to see the one thing I never thought I'd see; the one thing I never wanted to see. Ash Conrad, broke down, crying.

* * *

Ash's POV

A minute earlier

"No!" I screamed, sitting straight up in bed. I started hyperventilating and shaking uncontrollably. Sam ran in the room and looked at me, "Are you okay?" She asked, a little worried, "What happened?"

My hyperventilation stopped, but was replaced with crying. I tried to stop, but couldn't. The tears just kept coming and grew harder as the image replayed in my head.

Sam looked a little hesitant, but ran over and hugged me. "It'll be okay." She said while I sobbed into her arms. Normally, I would've squirmed out of her, or anyone's, grasp, but as weird as it sounds, it's just what I needed.

I cried until I was all cried out. "What happened?" Danny asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to tell them. It would just freak them out. "Come on. You have to tell us." Tucker said,  
"Vlad," I muttered, "What?" Sam asked,  
"I said Vlad. Vlad's back and he has my parents.

* * *

**The truth is out! Sorry it's short, but it's VERY important. Basically, it gives the trio the information while showing that Ash does have weakness; her parents. Well, her friends too, but that will come later. Oops, spoiler. Dang it!**

**~Brit~**


	7. Sleepless Night

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 7

Sleepless night

**I'm home sick today and don't have anything else to do, so I'm updating. But before I continue, I have an announcement. Issamel will be FINALLY updating here shortly, so keep an eye out for her story.**

Danny's POV

"Vlad's back?" Tucker asked, shocked. Ash nodded her head. "But how?"  
"He just had to break a few chrome walls," I muttered,  
"What?" Ash asked, a little surprised,  
"Nothing. Just something running through my head." I said. I completely forgot that with being half ghost, your scenes are heightened.  
"Anyways," Ash continued, "I don't know how he got out or how he found me, but we have to find him and get my parents back."  
"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow." Sam said,  
"What?" Ash asked, a little shocked.  
"I said I think we should wait until tomorrow." Ash just looked at her, "It's dark and your still hurt." Sam seemed to be hiding something. Ash sighed,  
"I guess your right. I don't want to wait, but we have to." I noticed Ash put a hand on her side as she talked.

I stood up, "We should all get some sleep." I turned to Sam and Tucker, "If you want, I can call you guys in the morning." They nodded. I then turned to Ash. I didn't really know what to do with her. "I guess if you want, you can sleep here." It was going to be a weird night.

* * *

Ash's POV

Danny went to bed and Sam and Tucker went home. I couldn't sleep; I wouldn't be able to sleep. I sat on the bed, just thinking of what happened after Vlad took my parents away.

Flashback

_"No!" I screamed as I saw Vlad take away my parents. Skulker shot, but somehow when I screamed, I had charged up a ecto-ball and shot it out at Skulker. Instead of shooting me in the chest or head like he planned, he got pushed back and shot me in the side that I got cut from the wall. I almost lost it right there. I clutched my side and dropped to my knees. I've felt a lot of pain in my life, but it was nothing like this. "Ash! Ash! Are you okay?" Skyler screamed, running up to me.  
"Yeah..." I said, trying to catch my breath, "I'll be fine." He helped me up. "Sky, we've gotta save my parents."  
"Not now," He said looking at my side, "Come on, we've have to get you fixed up."  
_

_Skyler tried to get me inside the house. "No. I've gotta go help them!" I shouted, trying to break free of his grasp. Normally I'd be able to, but I was only using one hand because the other one was on my side.  
"Ash, if I don't try to clean that cut, it'll get worse. We can get them later, but you won't be any help if that cut get's worse." I continued to fight him, but I was loosing, "Quit being stubborn as usual. Just let me clean it and we'll get them first thing in the morning."  
"Promise?"  
__"Promise. Now quit fighting. You're going to use all your strength up on me when you need to use it on Vlad and Skulker."_

_I quit fighting and let Skyler take me inside. He found the first-aid kit in the bathroom and started cleaning my cut. "Ash, please don't be stupid when fighting. Okay?" He said,  
__"Why?" I asked a little warily.  
"Because you're glowing again."  
"Again? !" I asked. I've glowed once, but I was stupid and it costed me. Skyler nodded his head.  
"It's clean, but I've gotta wrap it up, or it could break open." I sighed. Skyler was my official nurse. I couldn't go to any hospital because of my rare blood type. Blood mixed with ecto-plasm._

_As soon as Skyler was done I planned on what to do. "Sky, when you're done, I've gotta go to Amity Park." I said. He didn't say anything. He just wrapped, but kept glancing at me. "There's a few people there that can help." I was still compensating on whether or not I should tell him about Danny. I took a deep breath, "There's someone there that can relate to my... situation."  
"Do you mean about your parents getting taken away, or the fact that you're half-ghost?" He finally said,  
"The second one." I was shaking. I didn't want to betray Danny, but if I just said I had to go to Amity to see someone, he may have gotten the wrong idea. I'd never want to do that to him. I heard Skyler sigh in relief which gave me the impression that he did in fact get the wrong idea. "I have to get their help and we can all go. They know all about Skulker and Vlad."  
"Okay, just... Be careful." I could feel my face getting warm._

_Skyler finished wrapping me up and I transformed and left in search of my friends at Amity._


	8. Skyler

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 8

Skyler

In the Morning

Ash's POV

I got a few hours of sleep. I didn't want to sleep because of the nightmares, but sleep over took me. Thankfully, it was a dreamless night.

I woke up to the sunshine on my face. I've never been a morning person, but when the memories of the last night flooded back, I was instantly awake. I sat up and looked around, not knowing where I was. Soon, that memory came back too. I jumped out of bed and ran across the room, reaching for the door handle, and stopped. Danny's parents and his sister must be home. I transformed, went intangible and invisible, and went through the floor, looking around. Sure enough his parents were home. His mom and dad were working on some device and his sister was reading a book. I went back up to the guest room.

I found a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Danny and phased out of the room.

* * *

Danny's POV

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I answered it, "Hello?" I asked, groggily.  
"Wake up dude!" Tucker's voice came through the speaker,  
"Why, it's Saturday." Then the memory of Ash came back, "Oh yeah! Ash!" I said, throwing the blanket off my body and quickly putting on a clean shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"We'll be there in 5."

Five minutes later, Sam and Tucker showed up on my doorstep. "I haven't waken her up yet." I said as we walked upstairs. Sam opened the door and peaked in to make sure she wasn't changing. _What would she change into?_I suddenly thought. "She's not here." Sam said, opening the door all the way. We walked in and looked around. Sam walked over to the nightstand and picked up a piece of paper, "Guys, at my old house. It's signed Ash," She read aloud.  
"She must've heard my parents," I said.

We walked out of the house and down the street to Ash's old house. No one has lived in it since they moved. We walked in, "Hello?" Tucker shouted as his voice echoed off the walls.  
"Up stairs!" Ash shouted back. We walked upstairs and found the only door open: Ash's old training ground. We walked in and looked around at the bare walls. "It seems like just yesterday that I lived here," Ash said. She turned around, "Your parents were downstairs and I don't think that they'd take too kindly to me being there."

We just stood there looking at everything. "Come on," Ash said, going towards the door, "This is depressing." We all walked out of the house and started walking downtown when a blue truck skidded to a stop right next to us. We all jumped. The driver's door slammed as a boy; no older than 17 with dark brown hair, amberish eyes, and tan skin, jumped out and ran around the truck. He looked familiar. I've seen him before, I just didn't know where. Ash looked confused then when she saw his face, she tackled him in a hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Just making sure you're not being stupid," He answered. Ash looked at us as Sam, Tucker, and I looked at her confused.  
"Sorry, Danny, Sam, Tucker, this is..." she got cut off by her friend,  
"I'm Skyler."

* * *

**Well, that's a change. We've got Skyler in the mix now. Yes, Skyler was also in Danny's nightmare. That's where Danny has seen him before.**

**~Brit~**


	9. Appearance can be Deceiving

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 9

Appearance can be Deceiving

Danny's POV

"I'm Skyler." That's where he's familiar! He was the guy from my dream. "Skyler, this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker."  
"Nice to meet you. Ash talked about you. All of you." His eyes scanned us and stopped on me. I couldn't help it, but I got nervous. What had Ash told Skyler? What does he know about me? Can I trust him?

I would've kicked myself about the last question. Well, all the questions really, but especially the last one. Of course I could trust Skyler. Ash did, and that should be enough for me. She's not stupid and wouldn't betray me.

Another question ran through my brain: Do they like each other. I don't know why that question came, but it did, and I have no doubt that they do. The way he looks at her and the way she blushes, or barely blushes as if her body won't let her completely. It all reminds me of me and Sam. Wait, me and Sam? Could we... Me? Sam? I guess anything's possible, I mean, me and Ash ARE half ghosts, but THAT? On one hand, it wouldn't be so bad, Stop Danny! If something happened, it'd wreck our friendship! Sam and I? Maybe. Ash and Skyler? Most likely.

I snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality when I heard my name being called, "Danny, Danny" Ash asked, waving a hand in front of my face, "Earth to Danny!"  
"Sorry, I was just... thinking. What'd you say?"  
"I said, when do you think we should go get Vlad?"

* * *

3rd Person

Deep in the Ghost Zone

A clash of metal was heard, but all ghosts when about their business "What do you want with us?" Glen asked harshly,  
"It's not what I want with you, it's what I want from you," Vlad answered, throwing him in to a metal cage.  
"Which is?"  
"You're almost as lippy as... well, you'll see. Soon I shan't have to deal with either of you."  
"The female, sir?" Skulker asked.  
"Just put her in there with the other one." Skulker threw Missy in and walked away with Vlad. Glen caught Missy as she was about to hit the ground.  
"You okay?" He asked, sitting her on the ground,  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Man, Ashley must be terrified!" Missy answered, worried  
"She's tougher than you think. She'll be alright."

A few minutes later, Vlad came back. "Why isn't she here yet?" He asked, slamming a fist on the metal bars.  
"Why isn't WHO here yet?" Glen asked, annoyed.  
"Phantom. I know she's coming, but she's not here yet."  
"Phantom? She? Isn't Danny Phantom a boy?" Missy asked,  
"Oh you think I'm talking about Daniel? No you sweet misperceptive woman. I'm talking about your daughter."  
"Our daughter? Our daughter isn't a ghost like, she's a human like us."  
"You don't really know your own daughter, do you?" Vlad started pacing back and forth. Missy started to answer but Glen shook his head. "Skulker!" Vlad shouted down the hall, "Give me file A. Phantom!"

Skulker walked up and handed his master a manila folder with the AP emblem on it. Vlad took it and threw it in the cage, "Here" Glen watched Vlad cautiously as he grabbed the folder and handed it to Missy to look at it. He kept watching Vlad while she rifled through it. "This is a lie!" Missy finally said, throwing the folder on the ground to hear a smack, "Our daughter is not a ghost or "halfa" as this states."  
"You just don't see it, do you?" Vlad asked as he shook his head, "Has she become more reserved in the past few years? As soon as she gets home, does she run to her room, or go off with her friends? Is she really quiet at times or not even there? Tsk-tsk. I'd hate to be in your shoes. You don't know your own daughter." He stopped and looked at them, as if searching for weakness then turned to walk away, "Just remember, appearance can be deceiving."

* * *

**I actually like writing this chapter. I like writing all chapters, but this was the most. I got to show Danny's thoughts and get in to where Ash's parents were. I guess they got a little knowledge about Ash, but don't want to believe it.**

**~Brit~**


	10. Taking Off

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 10

Taking Off

Ash's POV

"I've healed enough," I said,  
"You've stopped glowing?" Skyler asked. Sam face-palmed herself.  
"Wait. You are, or were, glowing?" Danny asked. I didn't answer, then he turned to Sam, "And how long have you known about this?" she didn't answer either, "Look, I may not have any say in this, but you can't go Ash,"  
"Why not?" I asked disgusted,  
"Because you're hurt,"  
"So? I've been hurt before and it hasn't stopped me,"  
"I agree with…" Skyler started then stopped and looked at me,  
"Danny. My name is Danny,  
"Right, Danny. You're still hurt and remember what happened last time?"  
"Last time?"

If looks could kill, Skyler would be dead right now because I was giving him the most intense death glare I have ever given him, "I'm going." I said,  
"No, you're not." Danny replied,  
"Yeah I am. They're my parents and Vlad and Skulker are my enemies too."  
"Ash…"  
"Man, I'm sorry to interrupt, but she's going." Skyler told Danny,  
"But you just said…"  
"I know what I said, but I didn't finish. Last time she was stupid and it cost her, but if she hadn't been stupid, I wouldn't be here." I started blushing, but barely, "She's stubborn, thick headed, and can act out in anger way too much, but she's going to go. If you don't willingly let her, she'll find a way to be there. She always does."

* * *

3rd Person

Missy and Glen were still trapped in their metal cage; left with nothing but their thoughts and the manila envelope. Glen gingerly picked it up and riffled through it. "You don't think she..." Missy asked. Glen shook his head.  
"She can't be. How can a ghost be born from two humans?"  
"But what that other ghost said, it was all true. As soon as she was home, she was either in her room or with her friends. Sometimes I found her friends but not her. Also, she barely talks to us."  
"It could be a stage, or it could have something to do with us." His words echoed off the walls and hung in the air. No one spoke. They just listened. "She's on her way," Vlad said, down the hallway, "Bring them to me as soon as they get here, and don't let them escape. Now, take the parents into the other room and put them in their chains."

* * *

Danny's POV

"Fine, you can go," I said, reluctantly. I really didn't want to let her go and get hurt. If she did, it'd be my fault.  
"So we're going now?" Ash asked,  
"I guess, if you guys are ready." Everyone nodded their heads.

We walked back to my house and down to my parents' lab. Thankfully they didn't see us. "Everybody in the Specter Speeder!" I said. Everyone climbed in while Sam and I filled her backpack with just about any ghost weapon we may need. "Fenton Thermos, Fenton Wrist Rays, some Specter Deflectors, 3 pairs of Fenton Phones, and the Booooo-merang." Sam listed off,  
"Why the Booooo-merang?" I asked, curious,  
"Last time we used it, it hit Vlad square in the head. It's keyed into his ecto signature. It'll lead us to him."  
"Smart." She started blushing which made me blush a little.  
"Oh, here." I said, handing her a little tool kit. She took it and opened it,  
"Lock picks?"  
"Just in case my dream comes true."  
"You two love-bergs coming?" Tucker asked,  
"We're not love-bergs!" We screamed in unison.

Sam and I hopped in the Specter Speeder and I took the wheel. Sam gave Tucker and Skyler their Fenton Phones and explained to Skyler why we use them and what they're for. "Ready?" I asked,  
"Yup," everyone answered. I hit a switch which opened the Ghost Portal and we took off through the hazy green mist.

* * *

**And they're off! Who's ready for the craziness? *raises hand* Issamel is just about to update here within the week. I'm giving you this chapter with some bad news... I won't be updating for a few weeks. I have 7 (5 full 2 half) days of school left *starts throwing a party* and I have exams coming up, so this week and next week will be hectic with those. I have now fixed the chapter. It was all screwed up. So for a few weeks, BYE!  
~Brit~**


	11. Dream Fulfillment

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 11

Dream Fulfillment

**I'M BAAAAACKKKK! It's been really hard not getting on Fanfiction. I almost just smashed my computer because it was tempting me SOOOO much. It's evil! Well, I have one day of school left, but I couldn't take it. Fanfiction, you have won this round. Well, here's the next chapter! It's long (well, longer than most) because you've waited long.**

Danny's POV

We drove and drove through the Ghost Zone with only the Booooo-merang to count on. I had set the Specter Speeder on autopilot to follow the stupidly named tracking device. To pass the time, we showed Skyler how to work everything just in case.

We were interrupted by a mechanism on the monitor beeping. "We can't be there yet!" I said, trying to figure out what the beeping was for, "We haven't even passed Skulker's lair."  
"Skulker? What does he have to do with Vlad?" Ash asked. I sighed and told her my dream while she gritted her teeth, "Well, you're here now0 in the Specter Speeder- and in you dream, you were where ever we're going." I nodded and hoped she was right

* * *

3rd Person

"Where are you taking us?" Missy asked, trying to fight Skulker's grip without luck.  
"Where my master told me to," Skulker replied, "Now zip the lip and this will all end soon."

Missy continued to try and fight Skulker with out success. Glen was just looking around, amazed at what he saw. Out the window, all he could see was doors. Hundreds maybe thousands of them. Each different and distinct in its own way. They were floating in a green haze of mist, as if the green was the sky. Ghosts coming in and out of their door. "Where are we?" He asked, not really to anyone.  
"You are in my master's- Vlad Plasmius- lair which is one of many in the Ghost Zone." Skulker answered his question, snarlingly.  
"Ghost Zone? Is that where my, er, our portal led to?" He continued to ask. Skulker rolled his eyes,  
"I still can't believe the parents of Ash Phantom, the Ash Phantom, don't know about the Ghost Zone. Then again, the first time I met her, she didn't either. Since then, she's been a pain in the butt."  
"That's Ash for you."

Missy looked aghast, "You don't actually believe that Ashley is a halfa, do you?" Missy asked as Glen shrugged.  
"From the way they describe this Ash Phantom, it sure sounds like our daughter. That you have to admit." Missy stayed silent, "If she is in fact a halfa, it'll explain a few things. I wouldn't blame her for not telling us though."  
"Why not? She know's that she can come to me- to us- for anything."  
"Maybe so, but you have to take into consideration some things. One, we're ghost hunters, not helpers. Two, we were always fighting so it wouldn't give her a chance to talk, and three, what teenager would just go up to their parents saying "Hey Mom and Dad. Guess what? I just found out I'm half ghost. I'll only stay if you promise not to turn me in!" I mean, how weird would that be? We always said we'd capture a ghost and rip it apart molecule by molecule. That'd be enough to terrify me." Missy was silent, looking at the ground.  
"You're right." She answered as a tear streamed down her face. Glen reached up and wiped it away.

Even though they were split, he still loved her, and his heart broke when he saw her cry. "All we can hope for is the fact that they're wrong." Skulker laughed. He had been listening the whole time, even after trying not to.  
"She's a halfa alright, and powerful one at that. She doesn't have all of Danny Phantom's powers, but close to it. She's just missing a few; duplication, ice, and that stupid wail."

* * *

Danny's POV

I was in a frenzy while trying to figure out what was beeping when a voice came from the monitor. "Ghost Attack." It said,  
"Wha-" I was cut off by something grabbing my shoulders and phasing me through the ceiling. I didn't get a chance to see my captor because the next thing I knew, I was in a dark room.

Menacing laugh was heard. "Who's there?" I screamed to only hear my echo reply, "Who's there?" I repeated, changing into ghost form.  
"Why Daniel, my boy. Don't you recognize my laugh? you've heard it well enough before." Vlad said as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"No." I said, backing away, "This can't be happening." But it was. My dream was coming true.

* * *

3rd Person

"You just HAD to jinx it!" Sam shouted at Ash,  
"Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't know this would happen!" Ash screamed back, "I was trying to calm him down!"  
"Well guess what? It didn't work! Now he's probably with Vlad!"  
"And you say this is my fault? !"  
"You ARE the one who jinxed it!" Ash held up a fist,  
" If you don't quit, I swear I'll-"  
"You'll what? Attack? I know you can't right now! You're-"  
"Sam! Ash! Quit fighting!" Tucker said, trying to break it up, "We can't be doing this now! We have to save Danny!"  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sam and Ash shouted in unison.

Tucker coward in fear. He knew what Sam could do and didn't want to find out everything Ash could.  
"Did they do this all the time?" Skyler asked Tucker. He shook his head,  
"They got along fine. Sam was there when Danny was freaking out after his dream. I guess she's just scared."  
"Sam? Get scared?" Tucker nodded his head,  
"She has a funny way of showing it. She gets mad and tries to blame others because she thinks if she shows her feelings, she'll be weak."  
"Reminds me of someone else." Skyler looked at Ash.  
"Does Ash get scared?" Skyler nodded his head,  
"Yeah, and she does just about the same thing as Sam. Only she argues a lot and she gets angry easier. She's probably scared right now. For her parents, Danny, and herself." Skyler kept looking out the window.

"We're here!" Skyler said, pointing. Ash tried to phase out of the Specter Speeder without any luck. "Gah!" She screamed, "I can't phase out!" Sam pressed a button on the dashboard and some guns appeared and shot a hole through the wall. "You get my parents, I'll get Vlad." Ash said, going towards the door.  
"Don't be a show-off!" Sam screamed back.

Ash hopped out of the Specter Speeder and looked around. When she saw Danny, she ran over to him. "M-my dream," he stuttered, "It's coming true!"  
"Are you sure?" Danny nodded,  
"He's going to say he loves your mom and you can either join him or die. Either way your Dad dies."  
"Wait, what?" Ash asked, infuriated.  
"How'd you know that?" Vlad asked, surprised,  
"Doesn't matter!" Ash said, charging up an electric bolt, "You're not going to fulfill your mission!" Ash zapped Vlad and he went flying. "You honestly think you're going to threaten mine and my dad's life and get away with it? Think again because no one, and I mean no one, will ever do that!"

Danny looked over to see Ash's parents almost out of their chains. Glen had one hand free and Missy was working on the shackles of her feet. Danny was about to go over when he heard the familiar sound of a gun powering up. "No!" he screamed as he saw Skulker appear; gun drawn and aimed at Missy and Glen.

Ash whipped around to see the last part of Danny's dream about to come true. Sadly, Vlad took this chance to strike. He sent a powerful plasma ray towards Ash. It made contact with her back and sent her flying towards her parents. Skulker captured Danny in a pink bubble and shot at Missy and Glen. Danny covered his eyes. He already knew it was over and that Vlad had finally won.

* * *

***Starts tearing up* That's it? Vlad won? ! *cries* I'd say it's about time, but if he won, that means Ash, Skyler, Sam, Tucker, Missy, and Glen are dead!**

**~Brit~**


	12. Darkness

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 12

Darkness

Danny's POV

A single tear slipped out of my eye as everyone's, even Skyler's, face flashed in my mind. I'd never see them again. Any of them.

The dust started clearing as I saw a faint glow, "Wha-?"  
"Danny," Ash said as she was holding a force field in front of everyone, "Get over here and help me!" I went do get up, but the bubble was holding me,  
"I would, but I'm in a sticky situation." I laughed a little. Trying to lighten the mood. Ash rolled her eyes and held up a hand. I was suddenly released.

I hopped up and ran over to her side, giving her a big hug. She just saved me from a disaster, but when I gave her a hug, I noticed a look of jealousy of Skyler. I was right, he does like her. "Here," I said, giving her the Fenton Thermos, "You get Vlad and Skulker, I'll hold this."

* * *

Ash's POV

Danny took over force field duty as I went out to get Vlad and Skulker. "Come on out you cowards!" I screamed. I sat there waiting and listening for movement. I heard a snap, "There you are!" I shot out a plasma ray and I heard it come in contact with metal. "Skulker,"  
"Hello whelp," He said, coming out of the dust.  
"Hey!" Danny screamed, "I thought I was a whelp!"  
"Danny!" Sam yelled at him, "Let her take care of him! You can figure out your name thing later!" I sighed, this was too easy.

While Skulker was busy looking at Danny, I zapped him with electricity. It sent him flying and because of him being metal, it knocked him out. I walked over to where he laid and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. Next was Vlad.

Suddenly, it got really dusty, "Where are you Vlad?" I said, coughing. I looked around and saw nothing but gray haze. I tried to wave it out of the way with my arm, but it was no use. It was just way too thick. "Poor Ashley. Can't even see what's in front of her," came Vlad's voice.

I took a wild guess and shot the air. No luck, "I bet this is making you mad."  
"You're not going to win!" I growled,  
"Oh, but I already have. You're too hurt to fight." His voice seemed to come from everywhere. "Don't be stupid, as the guy with brown hair said. You like him, don't you?" My face got warm, "So you do."  
"Stop it!" I screamed as I shot the air again. This time I hit Vlad,  
"Oof!"

He turned visible again, "That was a very stupid move." He said, getting off the ground. He grabbed my arm and threw me at a wall. My side started hurting.

I looked up to see Vlad flying towards me; fast. I quickly went intangible, but it was too late. He punched me and I just went through the wall. By the time I became tangible again, I was outside on the ground; in human form.

I hopped up and walked over to the wall, "Gah!" I screamed punching the wall. Only I didn't punch the wall, I went through it. I landed on my stomach on the ground and I smiled, "Hm..."

I started running through walls and back into the room. I saw Vlad making his way over to Danny and my parents. "Hey Plasmius!" I screamed, transforming in the cover of the dust. "This is our fight! Danny has nothing to do with it this time!"

Vlad whipped around, shooting some purple energy at me. It flew past me, just barely missing my arm. He was furious. "I should've finished you off myself last time!" he growled. I want invisible and flew around. He kept shooting the purple energy every which way. Some came close to me, but didn't hit. "This is making you mad huh?" I said, mockingly. I floated down behind him and became visible.

Over his shoulder, I could see my mom out of her chains and my dad had one more foot to go. All of a sudden, I had to sneeze. _Uh-oh_ I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I sneezed and went invisible really quick. My eyes were wide as I stared at Vlad. He didn't turn around. I floated over in front of him and became visible again. He was just staring past me and at my mom. I still couldn't get over that.

Just as I was about to suck him into the thermos, I got hit in the side by a powerful punch. I felt the bandaged rip away as the scab did. It felt like my skin was falling apart. Gosh that hurt. I almost lost it, but I held on because of my parents and friends.

I went flying and hit the wall; hard. My vision got fuzzy and my mind for hazy, but I wasn't giving up. "I can't believe you fell for a duplicate!" Vlad said laughing. My anger started boiling inside of me. "I told you that you have lost,"  
"Wrong Vlad," I said pulling the Fenton Thermos out of my pocket, "You are the one who's lost!" I activated the thermos as his eyes went wide, "Goodbye Plasmius!" I said sucking him in, "And good riddance."

I slapped the cap on as my vision blurred. I saw my parents were free as my knees got weak. Skyler called my name as I grasped my side. It felt warm. _Dang it!_ I dropped to my knees then to the ground; trying to catch myself with my hand, but failed. I tried to get up, but the pain was just too much and I fell down again.

I heard slapping of hands on the concrete next to me. I tried to speak, but words wouldn't form. My eyes stayed shut as I held my side harder.

Someone rolled my over to my back and shook my shoulders, "Come on Ash, wake up!" It sounded like Skyler, but I wasn't sure. There were some other voices, but I couldn't understand. I felt my head roll as I closed my eyes harder and gritted my teeth. My eyes opened enough to see everyone around me; Skyler shaking me.

All I could see now was a mixture of purple, pink, black, red, and blue. I closed my eyes again. "No. Ash you've gotta stay awake!" Skyler screamed again.  
"Come on," Danny said, "We have to get her help. I know where to go." Skyler picked my up, but I wish he hadn't because the pain became too much. I felt the power run out of me, and I transformed back. My parents gasped. They found out, but I didn't care right now. I just wanted the pain to stop.

Soon all I could see was inky blackness. It filled not only what vision I had, but also my mind. I got my wish because the pain stopped and the haze was lifted. My body went limp and I went down into the peaceful darkness.

* * *

**Well... I don't know what else to say other than it wasn't over!**

**~Brit~**


	13. Help and Regret

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 13

Help and Regret

Skyler's POV

Sam and I had finished getting Ash's parents free when I heard the cap of the Fenton Thermos slapped on. Phantom had lowered the force field and he, Sam and Tucker were talking to Ash's parents about the ghosts that captured them. I still didn't know what had happened to Danny, but I was the only one paying attention to Ash.

I was about to go over to her when I saw the look on her face. The same look that happened last time, "No," I whispered to myself, "Ash!" Suddenly, everyone was paying attention.

I ran over as she fell to the floor on her stomach. I dropped to the ground; my hands slapping the cold hard ground. I turned her over and started shaking her shoulders, "Come on Ash, wake up!" I screamed. Someone behind me started talking, but I couldn't pay attention. Ash's eyes opened; but only a little and closed a few second later. "No. Ash, you've gotta stay awake!" I screamed again.  
"Come on," I finally heard Phantom say, "We have to get her help. I know where to go."

I picked Ash up in my arms, but when I did, she lost her form and changed back to human. Her parents gasped and tears started streaming down my face. Her clothes were ripped; showing her now bleeding cuts, her face was chalky white, and her breathing was shallow.

We half jogged, half ran to the Specter Speeder. We got there as Ash's body went limp. "Dang it Ash!" You tried so hard and it still had cost you!" I said as the rears came harder.

I wasn't mad at her; I was mad at myself. Mad for not being there for her when she needed me the most, mad for letting her come, and mad that I wasn't able to tell her everything I needed to.

* * *

Danny's POV

We all got in the Specter Speeder and I took the wheel again. I pressed the pedal to the limit and more; driving the way I've gone so much. I've been there at least 3 times.

Five minutes later, I saw the snow-covered peaks of mountains, and the icicles. I parked the vehicle and hopped out as fast as I could. I looked around and saw the one person I needed most right now; Frostbite.

"Why hello, great one. And how are you one this fine day?" Frostbite asked.  
"Not so good. We need help." He just looked at me then spoke,  
"You're not here for you as you were a few weeks ago, you're here for someone else." I nodded.

Frostbite followed me over to the Specter Speeder. Skyler sat on the edge of the vehicle holding Ash; he hadn't let go of her since he picked her up. "Skyler, Mr. and Mrs. Conrad, this is Frostbite. He's a friend of ours and he and his people are going to help Ash." _Or at least try_  
"How do we know we can trust you, Phantom?" Mrs. Conrad snapped. I looked at Sam. She nodded her head. Ash's life was on the line and if I could help, I would. I took a deep breath and changed back to human form. They gasped and Skyler's eyes went wide. "Trust me now?" Everyone was speechless and just nodded their heads.

While I was revealing myself, Frostbite had called his team of paramedics. Skyler was hesitant, but he finally gave over Ash's limp body.

I changed back to ghost form as Skyler walked up to my. He started to speak, but stopped. It was kind of awkward walking to the infirmary with him. We sat in their makeshift waiting room. "I never expected it was you." Skyler finally said,  
"What?" I was confused. What did he mean?  
"The half-ghost thing. Ash told me that there was someone here- I mean Amity Park- that was half-ghost and that would help. She didn't say any names and I didn't ask." I just nodded. "Do you... like..." He couldn't finish. I kind of knew where he was going and I shook my head,  
"As a friend, yes. More than that, no." I told him as I heard a small sigh in relief.  
"I guess I figured the half-ghost would be that Goth girl that likes you," He said, changing the subject.  
"Sam?" I asked as he nodded. I was blown away. I liked her, and I didn't know she liked me, but Sam? Half-ghost?

"We're ready for you." One paramedic said. We followed him to where they had Ash. She was laying on a bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. Her heart was slower than normal. I heard one paramedic whisper to another, "I don't know if she's going to make it," Skyler heard it too because he started freaking out,  
"She has to make it!" He said, almost in tears.  
"We're doing everything we can, son."

My body went numb and I went and sat by the wall next to Sam and Tucker. "Don't be a show-off..." Sam muttered,  
"What?" I asked,  
"Don't be a show-off. Those were the last words I said to her. She had every right to fight me, but instead, she saved us. She saved me.

* * *

**Is that guilt? Resent? Or even regret that we hear/read from the one and only Sam Manson? So she does have feelings for someone other than Danny...**

**~Brit~**


	14. Beep Beep

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 14

Beep...Beep

**No reviews? Is this story really that boring? I'm only updating because I have nothing to do, but seriously, is it boring?**

Skyler's POV

I was sitting on a chair next to Ash's bed. Sam, Danny and Tucker were sitting by the wall and Ash's parents were sitting a ways behind me; trying to make sense of everything. But how could they? They wouldn't be able to comprehend how Ash and Danny were half-ghost kids coming from human parents until they heard their story. I still wanted to hear Danny's story.

I sat watching Ash's unconscious body breath shallowly. Up, wheeze, down. Up, wheeze, down. Her face was still chalky white. She had lost a lot of blood and now she was fighting for her life. That thought almost scared me to death. _AH! Quit thinking about death!_ I knew to have life you needed death, but I didn't want it to come so fast. Especially not to Ash.

I shook my head and blushed a little. Ash. If only she knew everything. Even with Austin's teasing, I'd never been able to tell her. I wish I could though. It'd stop all the blushing. I've been doing that a lot lately.

Something brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't know what it was, but something just didn't feel right. I looked around. Everything looked alright, but I couldn't shake the feeling. _Maybe I'm hungry_ I shook my head again. That wasn't it. My mind racked with ideas. Vlad? No, he was in the Thermos. Skulker? Also in the Thermos. I looked at Ash, "Something," I whispered to myself and Ash, "Something's going to happen, and you have something to do with it."

* * *

3rd Person

Everyone was quiet. All just sitting there. Skyler was in his thoughts, Sam, Danny, and Tucker were just sitting against the wall, and Missy and Glen had quit talking. Everyone, including the paramedics, got silent.

Suddenly, Ash's heart rate went up, and rising. "Beep... Beep... Beep.. Beep.." Skyler started freaking out. "What's happening?" Everyone was frantically moving about. One paramedic was about to say something, but another shook his head. The only thing that was heard was the sound of scurrying feet and the heart monitor rising.

The monitor stopped rising, but was replaced with falling. The paramedics moved quicker to right what was wrong. The heart monitor stopped falling and was back to the original state, but that wasn't enough. The workers were still trying to figure out what had happened.

Skyler looked at Ash. The feeling wasn't gone, not even a little bit. It was as if the feeling was trying to prepare him for something.

It dawned on him as Ash's heart started falling again, and stopped. Ash took her last breath, and sunk into the bed. "Beeeeeeee..." Skyler couldn't hold it in. He laid his head down on his arms on the bed, and cried.

* * *

***Tears up...* I'll be okay... I'll be okay... *wipes tears away* Well, I'm going to get going. I hope you guys review this chapter. But before I do go, I have 2 announcements. One, Issamel has updated again, so go check out her story and Two, Amber Tate has updated and her Percy Jackson story will be finished today and her Danny Phantom story will also start today. Well, that's all I have for now, so Bye!  
~Brit~**


	15. Awake, Alive, Truth

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 15

Awake, Alive, Truth

**I'M BAAAAAACKKKK! No I wasn't dead, but is Ash?**

Ash's POV **(I guess that's kind of a spoiler huh?)**

_"Wake up, young Ash. Wake up."_

My eyes fluttered open as I heard my heart rate go up. "Beep...Beep..."

I couldn't exactly see straight, but I could see enough. Everyone- my parents, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Skyler- were all crying. My parents were in chairs; Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting by a wall; and Skyler, head on his folded arms that were laying atop my bed, sobbing the hardest.

I took my shaky hand and weakly shook Skyler's arm, "S-Skyler? Skyler, what happened?" He lifter his head and looked at me, blinking away tears,  
"Ash?" He choked out, "Ash? !" He screamed as realization came. He jumped up and squeezed me as tight as he could.  
"Sky," I said, gritting my teeth against the sudden pain, "You have to let me go before I pass out!"

Skyler released me suddenly, "Sorry," he said blushing, which made me start to blush a little, "It's just that you were..." He stopped,  
"Were what?" I asked,  
"Dead."

I was completely blown away. I know I went down, but dead? "I-I was dead?" I stammered. Skyler nodded,  
"But that doesn't matter now," he said smiling, new tears- tears of joy- running down his face, "because you're alive now."

I noticed my parents were standing behind Skyler and when he did too, he moved out of the way; his ears now turning red. I laughed nervously, "So I guess you want to know everything, huh?" My parents nodded but then my mom spoke up,  
"You can tell us when you're ready,"  
"You already know my secret," I said, wanting to get it over with, "I'm ready to tell you now." I got a look from my dad, but he kept quiet and listened, "I must warn you though, it's a long story."

I told my parents my story and when I got to the part of the on/off button, they face-palmed their heads. When I finished, they just sat there; looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry," My mom said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "That much ectoenergy could've killed you!" I rubbed the back of my neck,  
"It kind of did,"  
"And I'm sorry I acused you Missy," My dad told my mom, "I guess I never expected that the explosion was because our daughter had gotten ghost powers. That's the first day we saw Ash Phantom- you." He then said to me.  
"You," My mom turned to Danny, "I never would've expected, "We may have figured out our daughter sooner or later, but never you. From everything I heard, I wouldn't expect you to be Danny Phantom. I've always heard he- you're ghost side, was evil. Attacking the Mayor and your parents and taking the Holiday **(I say Holiday because in the Fright Before Christmas episode, the Christmas AND Hanukkah presents were taken. I celebrate Christmas, and I didn't want to leave out Hanukka.) **presents." She stopped, processing what she just said, "You aren't evil, are you?" Danny shook his head,  
"The mayor was over shadowed, I thought my parents were too, and another ghost took the presents; framing me in the process."

Danny told his story while my parents and Skyler listened intently. "Good to see you back with the living Ash," Tucker said, not paying attention to Danny, "Or well, you know." I nodded, almost laughing at Tucker's joke. Sam stayed silent, not making eye contact with me, "Sam?" I asked, turning my head, trying to look in her eyes, "Are you okay?" She lifted her head. It looked like she was about to cry. "Sam?" I asked worried. I had never seen her cry and I don't think I wanted to.

After a few minutes, she finally choked out, "I'm sorry," a single tear slipped out of her eye. I hugged her even though everything in my body told me not to. I knew what this was about, and it was my fault. I kept going when I should've stopped. I have a bad habit of that; a really bad habit.

Hugging Sam felt weird; really weird. I willingly hugged someone only two other times. Sam when I had my nightmare, and Skyler; when his parents died.

Sam squirmed out of my arms, "You're still hurt. I can't hug you." Danny put a hand on Sam's shoulder and she whipped around into his arms. By the look in his eyes, I could tell that she had been wrestling with this for a while. "Sam," I started. I didn't know what to say. I've never been good at apologies, but I knew it had to be done. If it wasn't, she may never forgive herself, "Sam, I'm sorry," She shook her head,  
"No, I'm sorry. You saved me even after I criticized you."  
"But I kept it going. Criticized or not, I still would've saved you; all of you. If I hand't, I don't know what I would've done," I said, my eyes scanning everyone and stopping on Skyler; the last in the line, "My life would've been both literally and figuratively over."

* * *

**Well, not exactly a cliffhanger, but it's good for now. No I wasn't dead, I was just grounded. I still am grounded, but my parents agreed to let me on today to update because guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'm now 14! And guess what that means? One-shot! Well, that's for you to decided. Confused? You'll see...**

**~Brit~**

**(Yes, I ended the A/N in a cliffhanger because I didn't end the story that way...)**


	16. Sleep and Embarrassment

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 16

Sleep and Embarrassment

**I'm already starting out with a cliffhanger! Make you want to read? I hope so...**

Ash's POV**  
**

The paramedics said I'd be able to leave when everything checked out okay. A few hours at the max. "We just want to make sure you won't have to come back." One had said, laughing.

My mom and dad were busy talking somewhere and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were talking and sitting by the wall. Skyler was sitting on a chair next to me. He hadn't left my side and I was glad. I was in a strange place and didn't know much about the "Far Frozen" as Danny had called it.

For being a frozen land, it was pretty warm. I was down to a T-shirt and shorts that they gave me and I was still sweating. I could almost see the heat my body was giving off.

I had a severe headache and my side still hurt badly. The pain was lessened when I was laying towards Skyler; on my left side. "Are you okay?" Skyler asked. I nodded; not speaking a word. He felt my forehead, brought his hand away sharply, and started waving it in the air, "You're burning up. Almost burnt my hand."  
"It's probably just part of the healing process," I lied.

Truthfully, I didn't know what was happening. From Skyler's reaction, it seemed like the highest fever I've had. Must be why I'm so warm, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again,  
"I said I was fine."

I was about to change the subject when a paramedic came up to me, "Miss Phantom," He said, "I was told to give you this." He held out a little cup of pink liquid. I took it cautiously, "You're supposed to drink it." I did as I was told and handing the cup back to him, but I couldn't help but make a face at the bad after taste which Skyler had to laugh at.

"So after I left, what happened?" I asked,  
"Well, after you flew away, I didn't know what to do. So after a while, I got in my car and went after you. I drove all night and..." Skyler continued talking, but the fever started taking a hold of me and I got really sleepy.

When you have a fever, do you ever get weird thoughts? Something weird like talking pizza? Well that happened to me and instead of talking pizza, I got a thought of telling Skyler something really important. I didn't know what it was, but my body sure did because I started to speak, "Hey Skyler. I've got to tell you... Gotta tell you," I slurred as my body gave into the well deserved rest I needed.

* * *

Skyler's POV

"... Gotta tell you," Ash's words slurred, her eyes closed, and her head slid down her arm that was supporting it. The same paramedic that gave her the pink liquid came by and covered her up, "What happened? What's wrong with her?" I asked, concerned. She just came back and I didn't want to lose her again. I never would hear the end of it from Austin on how I should've told her when I could. "It's alright. That pink liquid was medicine for pain and her fever. and it's going to help her heal faster. She's just asleep." I nodded and he walked away.

I looked at Ash. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She probably hadn't slept a minute since the abduction.

I couldn't help it, but I pushed the strands of her raven black hair aside, "You never could keep this out of your face," I said, laughing a little.

I didn't notice Danny walk up behind me, but when I did, I didn't look at him. I was too busy blushing. "You really like her, don't you?" He asked,  
"Me? No, why would I, no. We've just been best friends since diapers. Her parents helped mine out and then me when they died." More like killed.

My heart ached still, but I wasn't about to start crying. I only cried when I went home that day and when I went to the Conrads. I've been on my own since. When I found their killer, I'd do what he or she did to my parents.

"It's okay," Danny said, breaking me out of my thoughts, "She likes you too." I kept blushing and my ears started turning red. I was glad when he walked away.

His words echoed in my ears. She likes me? Austin had always teased that one day we'd go out, but I never thought...

My ears were completely red now. I half walked, half ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I was as red as a tomato. "Ah!" I screamed, "What is wrong with me? !" Thankfully no one was in the room, or so I thought.

My thoughts were shattered when I heard a familiar voice, "It's called love." I turned around to see the person who spoke,  
"M-Mr. Conrad. I-I-I didn't..." I stopped. If I could blush anymore, I would be doing it.  
"Didn't expect me? I bet you didn't." He walked over; studying me with his eyes, "Take a deep breath and hold it for 10 seconds."

I did I was told and when I let it out, I felt my face cool off, "How did you...?"  
"It's happened to me before."  
"Mrs. Conrad?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Just not all of this happened. She was my best friend, but also my enemy. We competed in everything, but we still loved each other. I just wish..."  
"And how do you know I-"  
"Austin."  
"Gosh dang it. He can never keep his mouth shut."  
"I had my suspicions. He just confirmed them."

We continued talking, and it got awkward as we went. Mr. Conrad felt like a second father to me and it was kind of nice talking to him about stuff that I couldn't with Austin or Ash. He looked towards the door, "I should get back," He said, "Missy'll think I ran away to Mexico." We both laughed, "Just know this," What he was about to say, sent me flushing all over again, "I couldn't pick anyone better for my daughter."

* * *

**Yeah, I had to get off the mushy part. Never been a fan of it. I just like using it against my characters. Please review!  
**

**~Brit~**


	17. Twisted Dreams

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 17

Twisted Dreams

**Yet another cliffhanger start! Thanks for those who read my one-shot/short story. I am seriously considering on continuing it. I just need a few more reviews on it. Well, here's the chapter finally.**

Ash's POV

_I heard the familiar sound of a gun powering up. I turned around to see the last part of Danny's dream about to come true. While I wasn't paying attention, Vlad took the chance to strike._

_I felt Vlad's blast hit my back, burn my suit, and send me flying towards my parents. I hit a well next to them and fell to the ground; gasping for air. I saw Skulker shoot as I tried to get up, but someone grabbed my ankle, "Saving them is against the rules." The ghost said holding me up to see his face. He turned me around to see everyone; my parents, Sam, Tucker, and Skyler; die by Skulker's hand. The ghost turned me back around to face him, "Wh-Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound calm._

_The truth was, I was petrified. "I am Walker; head of Ghost Police, and you are under arrest."  
"What? Why, and why are you here? You weren't here last time."  
"Last time was a dream. In reality, everyone; your parents, friends, and boyfriend; they're all dead."  
"Boy-friend?" I didn't know whether he meant Skyler or- I shivered a little- Tucker.  
"The brown haired boy,"  
"Skyler?" I was angry more than scared now. It was bad enough that Sam, Tucker, and my parents were gone, but Skyler? Not after last time. "He's not my boyfriend!" I growled  
"Not anymore,"  
"You are going to die." He laughed,  
"I already am."  
_

_I got shocked with that stupid Plasmius Maximus and the power drained out of me. "Now, Daniel's next." Vlad said. Skulker cocked his gun, aimed at Danny, and... _I sat straight up in bed, gasping for air; no one in sight.

* * *

Danny's POV

Frostbite had called us into his office. Skyler had offered to stay behind in case Ash woke up and we agreed.

When we got into Frostbite's office, we sat down, he closed the door, and went over to sit down behind his desk. "I have called you in for a warning." He said,  
"Warning? What warning?" I asked,  
"I had been working with Clockwork, and he's the one that saved your friend, but he can't do it again. She has already cheated death twice before."  
"Twice?" Sam asked,  
"Once when she was turned half-ghost," I explained, then turned back to Frostbite, "But what about the second time?"  
"Once before has she faced this. Only, it wasn't with Plasmius; it was with the dark you."

* * *

Skyler's POV

Finally had I found what I've been looking all over for. I've been looking for it for about 5 minutes now. What could be the difference between life and death for an average human by myself.

A drinking fountain.

I drank deeply as the water ran down my scratchy throat and cooled me off. It tasted so good; so sweet. After the heat Ash gave off, I was finally cooled down.

I drank my fill and turned to head back, but where was that? I tried to retrace my steps, but I kept ending in a dead end. I sure hope Ash isn't awake yet. This building is like a maze.

"Hey you!" Someone called, "What are you doing here? Can't you read?"  
"Read, sir?" I asked, confused.  
"The sign back there," He jabbed his thumb behind him, "Authorized Personnel Only."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see that. You see, I was looking for a drinking fountain and..."  
"The old, I was looking for something excuse. I don't know how you got here human, but..."  
"There you are!" A girl ghost called, "I've been looking all over for you. It's okay Parker, he's with me."  
"Yeah, I'm with her."  
"I don't care. Just get him out." Parker demanded.  
"Will do," She replied.

Parker walked away and I turned to the ghost girl, "Thank you so much!"  
"No problem. What are you doing here anyways,"  
"Well my friend..."  
"Sorry, your business. Where do you need to get to?"  
"the infirmary,"  
"Okay, I know where that is. Follow me."  
"I'm Skyler by the way," I said trying to be polite while following her,  
"Nice to meet you," She replied, "I'm Dani."


	18. Last Time

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 18

Last Time

**Well, this story is just about over. Issamel updated today, so don't forget to look at her story, "Danny Phantom and Melissa Ghost: Melissa's Return" well without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Danny's POV

"Dark me?" I asked, shocked. Frostbite nodded his head.  
"That battle is done and past, but just know that he cannot save her again." we all nodded. I'd have some explaining to do to Ash's parents.

We stood up to leave and I was the last one out when Frostbite stopped me. "Great one," he said, making me turn around, "You need to tell the other human, no matter how much you don't want to. He needs to know even if it does scare him,"  
"But why, sir?"  
"Because he is with her when you are not." I nodded and left the room. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Skyler's POV

We turned the corner to find another dead end. I gave Dani a questioning look. She rolled her eyes, put a hand on my back, and pushed me not into, but through the wall. I stumbled out to see the infirmary. I was standing right behind Ash's bed, her back facing me. _Oh no_ She was awake, and shaking.

* * *

Ash's POV

My body started shaking again like the other day. Again, I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Only when I felt a hand on my shoulder, did I start to stop. "Ash, you need to calm down," Skyler said, coming around and gently shaking my shoulders, "It was just a dream."

The sight of Skyler being alive kept me from crying. I really didn't want to repeat that. It makes me feel weak. I stopped shaking and hugged Skyler as best I could, "You okay now?" he asked and I nodded, "You want to talk about it?" I shook my head.  
"No. I don't need to." I said as he gave me a look. I ignored it because he always gives me that look when it's about my dreams. I've had many predictive dreams and he knew it.

Skyler was about to say something when Sam, Tucker, and my parents came out of a room, "Oh good, you're awake," My dad said, "It's about time."  
"Were you afraid I was going to sleep all day?" I asked, jokingly,  
"I hoped," He joked back.

Skyler got up and walked away with Danny when he showed up. It was strange, but who was I to tell him what he can and cannot do?

A paramedic walked up to us, "Miss Phantom," She said, "I have been told take you to discharge."  
"It's about time," I heard Sam whisper.

* * *

Skyler's POV

"So what you're saying, is that because of what happened last time and today, if this happens again, she'll be gone?" I asked, and Danny nodded sadly.  
"About last time; I know it was with Dark Dan- The evil me. I need you to tell me exactly what happened." I sighed,  
"It was a few weeks after my parents were killed, but a month before she came to Amity Park. It's not a day I like to remember..."

* * *

**I'll start the flash back next chapter because it's going to be kinda long. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really lazy... Well, Bye!  
~Brit~**


	19. Flashback!

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 19

Flashback!

***Sigh* No reviews? Again? I'm beginning to think you guys have lost interest in me... Well, I may finish up the story because there is just a few more chapters left anyways. I put this chapter in because many of you (or whoever reads this junk of a story) wanted to know what happened last time, so here it is...**

Skyler's POV

_"Today is a comfortable overcast day at the baseball diamond. The one and only Ash Conrad is at bat, Skyler Cameron is on the mound, and I; the awesome, irresistible, smart, stun-"  
__"Get on with it Austin!" Ash screamed to Austin who was sitting in the dugout,  
__"Yeah man," I agreed, "We go through this every time!"  
"I'm almost done!" Austin replied back,  
"Don't forget to add vain!" Ash told Austin,  
"...stunning, and best looking of all; Austin Bentley, am __announcing." Austin finished as Ash and I rolled our eyes._

_I got in my pitching stance and I tried to block out Austin's announcing, but it's hard to block him out completely, "Here's the wind up, the pitch!" He said standing up and looking at us. We all heard the crack of the bat, "And it's outa here!" He screamed jumping in the air, dropping his stick that he was pretending was a microphone, "And the crowd goes wild!" He started exhaling loudly through his mouth and running around, making his way to us as Ash walked around the bases._

_Ash got back to home plate as I was searching for the ball, "Where'd the ball go?" I asked. They started looking around, but found nothing. "Aw man. Ash, you lost another ball!" Austin screamed.  
"Maybe next time, you be the pitcher or batter!" She screamed back.  
"Well maybe you need to stop hitting so hard!" Ash got in his face,  
"At least I didn't break a window like someone I know."  
"Okay you two!" I said, breaking them apart, "Enough. You're making me feel like I'm your third parent!"_

_Suddenly, a dark shadow covered us. "Is that the ball?" Austin asked as I shook my head,  
"Too big," I replied  
"That's..." Ash started as her eyes got big,  
"Incoming!" I screamed_

_We all ran for shelter in the dugout to have dirt and dust come towards us, toppling us like dominoes; Ash on bottom, me in the middle, and Austin on top, "Oof!" Everyone cried out,  
"Wow," Austin started, "You guys make a nice pillow. Ash and I rolled our eyes,  
"I really hopped he was going to say something that wasn't obnoxious," Ash said. I laughed, but it was hard with Austin on me,  
"Hey Austin, can you do me a favor?" I asked,  
"Yeah sure. What is it?" he replied  
"Can you please, GET OFF ME? !" I screamed,  
"Yeah, you guys are squishing me, and now I have to buy a hearing-aid." Ash said, rubbing her ear._

_Austin scrambled off, I got up, and helped Ash up. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded,  
"Everything except my ear, yeah I'm fine," she replied,  
"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to scream in your ear."  
"Apology accepted."  
"Aw. You two love-burgs!" Austin said, sending me flushing and Ash blushing a little.  
"We're not love-burgs!" We both screamed in unison.  
"Denial is not just a river in Utah!" I gave Austin a 'What the heck?' look and Ash face-palmed her head,  
"Egypt. The Nile is in Egypt." She said, shaking her head.  
"Yeah, not good at geometry. Let's go see what almost hit us!"  
"Geography!" I said, as he ran away.  
"What ever!" He called back.  
"How are we friends with him?" Ash asked._

_Austin ran fast as Ash and I walked behind him awkwardly, "So, baseball," I said,  
"Yeah. Full of surprises..."  
"Guys! You've got to see this!" Austin screamed, down in the crater,  
"Austin!" I told him, "You know not to go in craters! What if what ever is in there explodes?" Then I noticed Ash climbing down with Austin, "Ash!" I sighed, "I'm friends with idiots."_

_I climbed down next to them despite my thoughts and we all looked at what was laying there, "Is this..." Austin asked,  
"Ember," I finished. We both looked at Ash and she held up her hands defensively,  
"I didn't do it this time and neither did the ball!" She said, her ghost sense going off,  
"You're right," Someone behind us said, "I did."_

_We turned around to see a ghost; male, no older than 30, with flaming white hair, bluish skin, red eyes, and his color scheme: black and white like Ash, but with a cape and a flaming D inside a P on his chest. "Uh, hi." Ash said to the guy, "Who are you, what do you want, and hurting Ember is my job!"  
"My name? Dan . Now get out of my way, stupid humans." We laughed, "What?" He asked, annoyed.  
"We may be humans," Austin said,  
"But she's" I said, pointing to Ash, "Well, you'll see..."  
"What are you talking about fools? Don't you know you're in the presence of Dan __Phantom?"  
"And you're in the presence of Ash Conrad AKA Ash Phantom."  
"Wait, you mean you're the Ash Phantom?"  
"Didn't know my name had a the in front of it, but yeah."_

_Dan busted out laughing as Ash crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow, and looked at us. "What's so funny?" Austin asked,  
"You really had me going there for a moment," Dan replied, "Aw my sides hurt now!" He continued laughing, but stopped a few minutes later, "You can't be the powerful half-ghost that defeats me in the future. You're too weak."_

_Ash's eyes flashed green for an instant and Austin and I stepped back. This was going to get ugly. "Going ghost!" Austin screamed as Ash transformed to her ghost form; loosing her jeans, red T-shirt under her black hoodie, combat boots, navy-blue hat, raven black hair and blue eyes, but gaining her black and white with her AP logo suit with gloves and boots, cream colored hat, white hair, and green eyes._

_Dan's eyes went huge, "You've got to be kidding me. Y-you are..." He narrowed his eyes, "If I defeat you now, I won't have to later and I'll have time for my younger self."  
"Guys," She said, "You two get out of here while you can."  
"But..." I said,  
"Now!"_

_Austin pulled me away while I fought him the whole time. We got as far as the old park behind the diamond when we were frozen where we stood in a pink bubble. "You two have just as much to do with my fall as she does," Dan said, "Once I'll finish her off, you two are next."_

"Ash was petrified, but she still fought. She said she couldn't let us die even if it meant her life. In the end, she was hurt bad; not like this, but still bad, Austin got help, and I was knocked out. I was filled in on everything when I woke up. I was told if I hadn't gotten to the hospital, I might not have made it. Ash should've died, but something didn't allow it. Now I know it was Clockwork." I said to Danny,  
"Wow, and I thought the battle with my older self that I fought was bad. Clockwork saved my family from death too, but I wasn't about to die. They were." He replied,  
"Well I'm just glad-"  
"Guys," Sam said, coming around the corner, "Frostbite needs all of us immediately. Something happened to Ash that she's going to hate."  
"What happened?" I asked, worried a little. It takes a lot for Ash to hate something.  
"All I know is that it has something to do with Ash not being half-ghost anymore." I almost fainted.

* * *

**Well, that's a little twist. I hope you review, because this story is almost over and I don't want to discontinue it just as the last chapter is coming. Next chapter is last official chapter anyways. There will be a Epilogue after that, and no it's not going to end in a cliff hanger for a sequel to the sequel. If I don't get reviews, I WILL discontinue it right here and won't upload the last chapter. Don't make me do that. That being said, Bye!  
~Brit~**


	20. Unseen Future

The Return of Ash Phantom

Chapter 20

Unseen Future

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner; I was camping with my family. Something about the fact that I'm on FanFiction and the internet too much. Psh. Like that's true. Is it? *Cricket cricket* Well, here's the last official chapter *tears up***

Ash's POV

When I heard the news, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't go ghost. I stood up and walked out of the room to find everyone standing there. "It'll be okay." My dad said, trying to calm my thoughts and feelings.  
"No it won't." I replied. I knew it wouldn't.

I couldn't take it so I ran.

I ran out of the building and away. I stopped when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Skyler, "Go away," I said turning away from him.  
"I will, but just know that I'm here for you."  
"No," I said turning back to face him, "Go away. Back to Indiana. I'm not half-ghost anymore so you don't need to look after me."  
"I don't care whether you are half-ghost, or human. I was your friend before and I am now. The truth is, I was loosing my mind when everything happened. When you got hurt here and in Indiana. At first I didn't know why I was so worried, but now I do. It's because," He grabbed my hand, "It's because I love you."

Tears welled up in my eyes as he leaned forward to kiss me, "I-I can't do this!" I said, taking my hand away. I ran again; ran as fast as I could and more.

Hot tears streamed down my face as I ran. I stopped when I was on the rock I woke up on many months ago. I sat down, buried my head in my arms, and cried harder than I ever have. Everything would be so different; so surreal.

I cried even when I felt something slip around my neck. I looked to the side of me to see a pair of boots much like mine, "Not now dad. I just want to be left alone."  
"This should not have happened," came a voice. It wasn't my dad's.

I stood up and looked at the person with the boots. "Clockwork?" I asked, "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"Fixing something I should have foreseen," He replied.  
"You should have foreseen? I don't understand. You're the master of all time. You said you see everything before it happens." He nodded,  
"Though that is true, this is the one thing I was not able to see."  
"Why?" He floated back and forth.  
"There is something about you that will only allow me to see your past and present. The observants and I do not know why, but I do know that was has happened to you, was because of me."  
"You, sir?"

I was very confused. How could the "master of all time" cause this?

As if he could read my mind, he answered, "I caused this because I did not put Plasmius in the containment room like I should have. I thought he would be alright, but since I could not see your future, I should have put him there to be safe."  
"You're going to do it this time, right?" he nodded,  
"I may not be able to change the past, but I can change the present to effect the future."  
"How?"

Instead of answering me, Clockwork smiled and said, "I am sure we will meet again." He raised his clock-staff, pointed it at me, and I started glowing. "Time in," He said, hitting the button on the top of his staff.

Clockwork disappeared and time started again. I stopped glowing and looked at my hands, "What?" I was wearing white gloves. I looked down and saw my ghost uniform on, so I took a deep breath and concentrated.

Suddenly, I felt it; the change. I went back to my human form and I was speechless. I turned around and saw Skyler. He just looked at me, then smiled. I smiled so big, my cheeks started to hurt.

"I'm back!" I shouted, running over to Skyler and hugging him.  
"You've always been here," He replied, "Just half of you was missing. It's the return of Ash Phantom."  
"I'm sorry," I said suddenly remembering what I said, "I-I didn't mea-" He cut me off by kissing me.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you can talk to much?"

**Aw. Well that's the last official chapter. Now on to the epilogue!**


	21. Epilogue

The Return of Ash Phantom

Epilogue

Ash's POV

A few hours later, we were all home. Sam, Danny, and Tucker were in Amity Park and Mom, Dad, Skyler, and I were back in Indiana. Mom and Dad were back together and were now working together, yes together, on fixing the wall of the house.

Skyler and I were sitting in the tree house when we heard Austin's voice come from the front yard. We climbed down as he came around the house, "Hey! I just saw your house, What happened and tell me the hole thing!" He cracked.

Skyler and I laughed and Austin gave me a weird look. "Skyler, Ash just laughed at one of my jokes. Is she alright? Usually I just get hit." Skyler took my hand,  
"Yeah she's alright. The joke just was actually funny." Austin noticed our hands,  
"Are you two...?" Skyler nodded, "Finally! Wait... WHAT HAPPENED? !"

Skyler and I laughed again, "It's a long story Austin," I replied,  
"A really long story," Skyler added

**Well, that's it... *cries* I guess this is finally good-bye Ash, Skyler, and Austin.  
All: We're not going anywhere!  
Ash: Yeah, we're still in your head,  
Skyler: And we'll be in every story. Not just Danny Phantom ones.  
Austin: Don't worry. We're not trees. We won't leaf you alone.  
Skyler and Ash: *Face-palm*  
Ash: Can you at least get rid of him?  
Austin: No! Brit please!  
Me: It'll be alright because you're not a broken glass.  
All: What?  
Me: You won't rest in pieces!  
Austin: Aww yeah!  
Austin and I: *High-fives*  
Ash: *Shakes head* Of these two stories, a prologue, epilogue, and 47 chapters, I never expected you to be like him.  
Me: A writer is only as good as his or her own experience. Just about all my characters are like me. Even you. Not your mom... That'd just be weird... Anyways, mix you three together, and you have me. You, with your personality, style, and gender, Austin with his jokes and ADHD, and Skyler with his hair and eye color and his personality.  
Skyler: Crap. We're like you?  
Me: *nods head*  
Skyler: *turns to Ash* Run?  
Ash: Run.  
Me: Hey Austin  
Austin: What?  
Me: Why do sharks swim in salt water?  
Austin: Why?  
Me: Because pepper water makes them sneeze!  
Austin and I: *Busts out laughing*  
Me: Well to my readers, see you next story, Bye!  
~Brit~**


End file.
